One for the Road
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: El dolor es subjetivo. Podemos elegir dejar que nos extermine hasta los cimientos, o cargarlo como un costal y continuar adelante. Pero el asunto relevante aquí es: Siempre va a llegar, y no hay manera de huir de su presencia. Y bueno, no hay nada más jodido que un dolor que no puedes curar con medicamentos. Un desamor de putamadre, por ejemplo.- ErikxAlex - Universo First Class -


_- __**Notas de Autor: **_¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, mis criaturas hermosas! Yo de nuevo, viajando por Marvel y deleitándome los dedos con sus personajes, es humilde y repleto de cariño, les deseo un buen viaje y, como jamás me canso de repetir, todas sus señales de existencia internauta son bienvenidas C:

_**- Informaciones: **_Este trabajo es un regalo para mi _Amigo Invisible_ del foro **Groovy Mutations**, _**Constance- Sophia**_, espero te guste, hice lo mejor que pude con semejante reto por delante, me disculpo de antemano por las fallotas no intencionadas xD Fue totalmente divertido, e incluso conseguiste que me llamara la atención su dinámica, nuevo emparejamiento para la pared de sueños imposibles (¿?)

_**- Advertencias: **_Aquí vengo a estrenar la cuenta para una pareja de este estilo y las opciones de los fics para este pairing, Zamtik haciendo historia*. Es Slash (HombrexHombre) con segmentos +18, así que todos agarrémonos de las manos y apiadémonos de nuestras almas... Naaah, disfruten el fic XD

**-.-**

¡A Leer!

-.-

Alex no era un sujeto complicado. Le gustaba ser independiente, cuando nadie salía lastimado por su culpa, la comida picante, beber alcohol a escondidas cada cierto tiempo y entrenar a cielo abierto. Hace poco obtuvo la edad legal para consumir drogas pero no estaba particularmente interesado en el tema. Como diría Sean en alguna oportunidad que no recordaba, _un tipo malo demasiado sano._

Le golpeó la cabeza después del comentario.

Complicación y Alex Summers no eran sinónimos, ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente _-Sí es que eso sucedía, para ser franco, sus creencias habían cambiado mucho en poco tiempo- _y le enervaba todo el desastre giratorio en el que se estaba transformando su existencia.

Un día estaba encerrado a cal y canto, absuelto de las culpas enormes que iba a cargar con mayor dignidad a que si anduviera en la vía pública, y la semana siguiente Hank le mostraba esas aberraciones que cargaba por pies, mientras un montón de adolescentes, con el alma llena de suturas y unas ganas de vivir abrumadoras, aplaudían entre bromas, con música de fondo y luces bajas, jugando a ser importantes.

Y luego estaba él.

El problema real era que no le tenía miedo a nada más que a sí mismo. Desde que casi mató a toda una multitud sin siquiera ser consciente de qué le sucedía, entendió lo serio que iba el asunto y, cuando se terminaron los sobresaltos nocturnos seguido del terror, decidió hacer algo por el bien común. Se prohibió usarlo, para ocultarse de sí mismo hasta olvidar quién era y lo que había hecho.

Sobra decir que no funcionó en lo absoluto por aquél entonces, menos ahora con toda la energía que danzaba alrededor de esa casa, ellos comprendían ese dolor y miedo a una profundidad que le sabía igual de reconfortante como desalentadora. El mundo era tan injusto, tan cruel con ellos, no merecían eso. _Jamás._

"_A veces me gusta creer que somos indestructibles – Le dijo Ángel una tarde, mientras rascaba sus bonitos brazos desnudos con un gesto pacífico- Que voy a patear en la cara a todos aquellos que menospreciaron mi don, luego despierto de los sueños y descubro que no es así. Que ya me vencieron y sólo me queda aceptarlo y seguir adelante._

_Estudió un largo rato sus pequeños gestos, desbordando desconsuelo, y sólo pudo asentir en su dirección para seguido permanecer en silencio, como un idiota. No era bueno con las palabras y por primera vez, se reprochó ese defecto."_

Habían dos caminos por escoger, o mejor dicho, dos tutores, que respetaba a la par de admirar: Charles, la suavidad de sus palabras, junto a esa transparencia que no esperaba encontrar en un mutante con sus poderes. Se mostraba y entregaba con todo lo que era, a favor de ellos y un bien común que perseguía lleno de pasión, convencido de cada paso, de cada gesto.

Ayudándolos sin reservas, no habían ataduras con él, sólo una responsabilidad, pero que generaba más compromiso que cualquier método de castigo experimentado en la cárcel. Sabía eso _muy_ bien.

Lo veía en sus adentros como un hippie disfrazado de ejecutivo, se guiaba por ideales justos e igualitarios, pero llegado el momento, utilizaría todos los factores a su favor.

Y luego estaba él, de nuevo. Porque siempre llegaba _más de una vez._

El otro camino, segundo tutor, Erik, como sea que lo llamase, distaba tanto del primero que aún no se explicaba cómo era posible que calzaran esos dos tan bien sus personalidades, y en medio de todas sus diferencias, los trataran a ellos con un equilibrio terapéutico.

(No envidiaba esa peculiar relación, la verdad es que era imposible de entender. Bueno... puede que un poco.)

Ese sendero era uno más parecido a lo que estaba acostumbrado a vivir: Fortaleza, destruir para cambiar, sus ideas fluían instruyéndolos en el complicado arte de abrazar cada "defecto" como una ventaja frente al enemigo.

Les quitó el miedo a todos, los llenó de orgullo ante lo que eran, recordando, con palabras inteligentes, el estar siempre unidos, acabar con la idea de razas y clases por medio de una tolerancia basada en sus rasgos compartidos. Veía el fin de los humanos como algo natural ante un nuevo espécimen traído por la Madre Naturaleza.

Mutantes, el siguiente paso de la cadena evolutiva.

No sabía que escoger, siempre volteaba hacia atrás, asegurándose de poder retroceder cuando se terminara el acto, aunque todos lo convencieran de lo contrario "Ellos nos ayudarán", "Trabajan juntos, tenemos que darles lo mejor que tengamos" "Nadie va a tener que separarse, no seas estúpido" -Esas eran Raven y Angel cuando entraban en modo "Arpías Unidas"-, estaba seguro que en algún momento la frágil paz establecida en su vida iba a expirar. Y no se equivocó.

_Darwin_. Todo inició esa noche

Quedaron devastados, y él lo arruinó. Nadie iba a convencerlo de lo contrario, era un asesino, _de nuevo_, ese hombre explotó frente a sus ojos, con una brutalidad tan despiadada que le dejó sin aliento incluso horas después del siniestro. Viendo todo lo que ocurrió, parecía que su única salida era la ejecución.

Estaba harto de su mutación, cada cosa agradable en su miserable camino la volvía cenizas, pero tan acostumbrado a esa amarga desazón de ser un fracaso estaba que no pudo ni llorar por un buen amigo, sólo sentarse y guardar silencio mientras los gritos a su alrededor expresaban todo lo que sentía.

Charles cargaba un gesto muy serio, aunque pudo ver miedo en sus ojos cuando llegó como una tormenta, gritando preguntas y apenas conteniéndose de entrar en una crisis nerviosa. Supo pronto que hacía ese increíble esfuerzo emocional por ellos, le respetó más aún.

Rápidamente organizó un viaje a la opción que su infancia les ofrecía, sosteniéndolos sin querer ahondar en las heridas. Entretanto, Erik se acercó a él, mientras el mundo entero se congelaba en colores a su alrededor, apoyó una mano en su hombro y sin decir una palabra, lo convenció de quedarse.

Desde ese pequeño instante, su instinto comenzó a explicarle con aburrimiento que las cosas iban a cambiar. El mutante se convirtió en algo auténtico, importante en miles de niveles, que le llevaría mucho _–muchísimo-_ tiempo comprender e internalizar.

Luego comenzó el verdadero desafío.

¿Sinceramente? No fue fácil, incluso ayudándose entre sí y con una meta fija, seguía caminando sobre cristal y cambiando de mentalidad a golpes y tropiezos, con el dolor bajo la piel y la esperanza en forma de inhalador, se mareaba ante tantas emociones y actitudes. Adaptación, le llamaba Hank con una mirada inteligente, a él le pesaban los huevos el montón de vivencias.

Cuando la incertidumbre ante sus poderes y el alcance que poseían empezaban a devorarlo sin piedad, aguardaba sentado en la encimera de la cocina, con un vaso limpio en la mano y otro sobre la mesa, removiéndolo entre sus dedos hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Veía su figura apoyada sobre ésta, la mirada exigente daba inicio a las siguientes horas de plática, a veces hablaba con él, y otras sólo se dedicaba a escuchar, pero siempre llegaba, en una especie de acuerdo silencioso que nació en alguna de sus clases particulares.

Lo complicado de estar tanto tiempo con una persona tan interesante es que podían confundirse muchas cosas. Las relaciones, por ejemplo. Tanta comprensión por parte de un sujeto mortalmente frío como Erik hacía las veces de imán gigante para idiotas como él, y así fue cediendo, entre cada prueba en el búnker, noches de insomnio y ocasiones en las que compartían tiempo sin querer.

Rápidamente llegó la realización de que esos eventos eran que le mantenían con una sonrisa de idiota en los pasillos, lo hacían moverse de un lado a otro, repleto de emoción, horas antes de las prácticas, y que cada vez lo esperara en la cocina con ganas de hablar tonterías en lugar de algo útil, lo peor fue que la noche anterior de reflexionar los crecientes cambios, le sonrió por primera vez, de una forma tan elegante y seductora que supo instantáneamente cuán jodido estaba. Tenía que detenerse, y lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Ignorarlo todo? ¿Cambiar de compañía? Sonaba bien. _Jodidamente bien._

Hank ya no encontraba miradas fastidiadas en su repertorio para regalarle, ni argumentos con el fin de hacerle entender que su presencia en el laboratorio lo desconcentraba, le había dado un prototipo de traje, intentaba mejorarlo y no deseaba interrupciones. Antipático patas amorfas.

Raven estaba absolutamente irascible, pero aún parecía dispuesta a dialogar, así que comenzó a practicar con ella, daba unas patadas dolorosas y se escabullía con rapidez, siempre recordaba contenerse para no ganar con la ventaja de su fuerza bruta, hasta que ella se transformó en él y casi le rompe la nariz. Al diablo con contenerse.

Entre el búnker y sus entrenamientos con ella no le quedaba tiempo para recordar esa serie de incómodos incidentes relacionados con su maestro, fue bastante ingenuo al creer que eso se había terminado ahí. No conocía a Erik, ni su modo de actuar.

- Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo ahora.

Levantó el rostro del siguiente blanco, fijando la mirada en el recién llegado. Torció los labios, y el calor de los rayos se desvaneció como un líquido tibio en su torrente sanguíneo, se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano mientras carraspeaba la garganta, malditos latidos que lo estaban dejando sordo.- No te entiendo. Sólo cambié mi rutina de práctica.

- Estás huyendo, enfrenta la realidad de una vez.

Frunció el ceño.- ¿Y qué se supone debo enfrentar? ¿A ti?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa expresión altanera que daba ganas de... _hacerle algo_. Demonios.- Tienes miedo de tus dones, jamás serás fuerte si no aprendes a convivir con ellos.

Quiso objetar que se estaba saliendo del tema, pero cuando caminó casualmente hasta llegar a un lado suyo y observó su prototipo de prueba con una mirada increíblemente intensa, antes de dirigir la atención a su rostro, supo que el tiempo de gracia se le había terminado.- Voy a enseñarte cómo enfrentar tus miedos. El resto depende de ti.

Y terminó cayendo, de frente y sin paracaídas.

Volvieron las noches largas, los momentos extensos de conversaciones insustanciales y algunas importantes, un día extendió los dedos, repleto de dudas pero sin detenerse por un segundo, y sujetó su muñeca mientras cuestionaba con algo de brusquedad por el serial de números en su blanca piel, no rechazó el contacto y se limitó a responder lo necesario. Alzó las cejas en asombro y abandonaron la conversación.

Otra tarde lo inició él, sujetó sus brazos mientras el blanco se tambaleaba frente a ellos y dictaba órdenes de postura y autocontrol desde su espalda. Terminó huyendo, con una vergonzosa erección en los pantalones y el primer blanco acertado desde que llegó a la mansión.

El reloj seguía en cuenta regresiva, pero no podía recordar su molesta existencia aunque se esforzara. Sólo tenía cabeza para él y su complicada personalidad, el hermetismo salpicado de afabilidad, lo imbécil y seductor que podía ser en la misma hora, sin olvidar su venenosa, dura, magnética presencia. Maldita sea.

No podía seguir así, se estaba volviendo loco. Cada hora de entrenamiento era imposible sacarse el deseo de acercarse más, esperando a que llegara la noche para poder olvidarse de su misión ahí y beberse todo lo que le ofrecía, poder escuchar su respiración profunda mientras le contaba todas las estupideces que hacían los idiotas que le rodeaban. Y muchas cosas más que sólo admitía para sus adentros.

Así que se le apareció en la habitación, sin más, pidiendo explicaciones a conductas que ambos sabían dónde los estaban llevando, le observó con cierta pesadez desde la cama, atento y tranquilo, cuando terminó su discurso le ofreció asiento mientras enderezaba la postura y descubrió que sólo llevaba interiores.

Esa madrugada Alex regresó a su cuarto, casi tambaleándose mientras el aire le faltaba aún con los labios hormigueándole, se encerró en el baño una hora, al dejarse caer sobre la superficie fría del colchón maldijo en serio, estaba totalmente atrapado, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de terminar siendo suyo.

-.-

No hablaron del suceso durante unos días, eran dos sujetos demasiado herméticos a final de cuentas, y habría seguido así, de no ser por un almuerzo en el que Raven, aprovechando la sospechosa ausencia de su hermano y el otro adulto entrenando a Hank, exclamó que Erik la encontraba interesante, mientras sonreía con cierta ilusión inocente, Sean rió atragantándose de comida, rechazando la idea porque la posibilidad de su mentor y la cambiapieles era totalmente absurda, no pudo emitir comentario alguno.

Más tarde, mientras veía el fuego en el suelo menguar con la espuma del extintor sujeto en sus manos, lo pensó con mayor calma, viendo que el tiempo se le escurría como arena entre los dedos, que quizá no tendría más oportunidades, y sólo era una vaga suposición, pero puede que ninguno lograra contarlo más adelante.

El simple pensamiento le formó un nudo en la garganta, apreciando con perspectiva, ya todos esos extraños lo habían domesticado, tenían lazos más fuertes que la sangre, no creyó volver a tener el privilegio de identificar a nadie como familia. Debía hacer algo al respecto. Aunque todas las señales indicaran que no iba a ser bueno.

-.-

- ¿Cuánto duraremos?

- ¿Disculpa?

Era de noche, y por la postura del polaco, sentado con un vaso de whiskey en la mano observando los árboles balancearse a través de la ventana, era obvio que no lo esperaba. Sin importarle su indiferencia _-Habían dejado los encuentros todos esos días, una especie de pausa para ambos-_ pensó mejor las palabras, acercándose en lo que cerraba la puerta a su espalda.- Sabes que es muy probable que tengamos las de perder en esta guerra. Por eso quiero saber si vale la pena.

Alzó su mirada tormentosa hasta conectarla con la suya, se recordó respirar.- ¿Tienes miedo de morir?

- De haber perdido el tiempo, en realidad.

Se giró hacia él, dejando el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa de madera, respiró hondo antes de contestar, las palabras deslizándose con una suavidad hipnotizante.- Es tu elección. Recuerda que ninguno de nosotros tiene destinado un final feliz.

Claro que lo recordaba. Acortó la distancia, abandonando por el camino cada pensamiento acerca del futuro, su pasado, inclusive un presente diferente a dejarse hacer como él quisiera, tal vez se estaba equivocando como auténtico pendejo, o quizá era la mejor decisión de su vida, ya no le importaba demasiado. Sólo quería eso, e iba a obtenerlo después de no hallar ninguna otra salida.

-.-

Los roces llegaron como anunciando el final para esa incomprensible relación que parecía crepitar con chispas metálicas ante cada prenda cayendo sobre el suelo y una nueva zona de piel con cicatrices explorada. Se enredaba entre tantos movimientos y sutilezas, sabía que no iba a tener algo desenfrenado o feroz, pero la ansiedad lo mataba. Malditas hormonas.

El tacto del edredón en su espalda junto con la hirviente temperatura del cuerpo sobre el suyo le aseguraba que era real cada segundo de contacto necesitado y mareo embriagador, no sabía muy bien cómo continuar al día siguiente, inseguro de si la valentía le alcanzaría para verlo caer sin perder el control.

Acarició su vientre y deslizó las manos mucho más abajo, escuchando exclamaciones con marcado acento alemán, pronto la fragilidad del encuentro le hizo entender que iba a dar lo mejor de sí, el único plan que podría formular en esos momentos. Parecía suficiente.

Las horas transcurrieron, se ahogó dentro de su presencia y embestidas, descubrió que cada relato nocturno tenía mucha verdad ante las evidencias que descubría entre sus piernas, sobre su espalda y sintiéndolo en todas partes, se complementaron como un rompecabezas al rojo vivo, nada sería igual de ahí en adelante, sin importar el resultado final.

Prefería desechar la horrible posibilidad de sus amigos viéndole salir en la mañana, medio desnudo, de esa área destinada a los maestros, así que caminó descalzo al pasillo y quedó pensativo algunos momentos, suspirando profundo antes de retomar su camino. Algo le decía que no iba a repetirse.

La farsa siguió una semana más, estaban animados, preparándose para librar una batalla que lo definiría todo, pensó que podría vivir así, entre miradas intensas y entrenamientos grupales, risas, ruido, silencios significativos y la calma de saberse protegido al fin, odiándose cada vez menos. Pero la sensación desagradable no se fue.

Lo malo de ser él: Nunca se equivocaba con sus corazonadas.

-.-

Observó los misiles explotando en el aire, sin respirar y el cuerpo congelado, lo siguiente que sintió fue el choque invisible lanzándolo contra el suelo, apenas distinguió a Raven alejándose de ellos por siempre.

Pudo haberse ido con él en ese momento, sabía que cuando lo miró le estaba ofreciendo un nuevo camino junto al grupo de Shaw, vio el desastre que le rodeaba y negó con la cabeza. Se equivocaba, jamás lo había visto tan claro como ahora, su familia estaba junto a él, prefería escoger esa playa que volver a lo que era antes, sintió lástima de verlo tan obsesionado por convertirse en la misma mierda que le arruinó la vida.

Si su habilidad fuese la telepatía, le habría dicho lo mucho que lo arruinaría, pero, aún si pudiera, no valía la pena ni hacer el intento. Ninguno de ellos iba a retroceder, a pesar de saber lo que les esperaba.

_Magneto_ dirigiéndole una mirada de lastimera disculpa antes de volverse humo y abandonarlos a su suerte fue la señal para actuar, corrieron a socorrer al profesor, Sean sufría en silencio y Hank trataba de encontrar una solución, mientras veía un bote acercarse ondeando bandera blanca entendió la fatalidad del suceso, pero ya no importaba. Había tomado su decisión, y era hora de vivir con las consecuencias.

Preguntas estúpidas, armas sujetas en manos temblorosas, y Moira clamando por un poco de humanidad lograron su objetivo y cargaron al más afectado de todos hacia el transporte. Sentía un dolor sordo en el pecho, siempre imaginó que los ideales del Profesor eran demasiado buenos para ese horrible mundo, recordó de nuevo al resto, con los labios apretados y la mirada perdida.

Luego sentiría el fantasma del abandono acosándolo durante el viaje de regreso, los gestos resignados del telépata ante ese recién descubierto corazón roto y muchas inseguridades siendo enterradas por el bien de todos.

Como casi la totalidad de cosas en su vida, algo que pudo ser bueno se desvaneció en cuánto quiso quedárselo, le pasaba por buscar siempre lo más jodido de todo el paquete, en medio de su miseria un peso cayó sobre su hombro, era la mano azul de Hank, quién le miraba incómodo, como pretendiendo decir algo pero sin el valor de hacerlo, sonrió de lado y asintió. Tomó la mejor decisión y dio lo mejor de sí, podía vivir con eso.

Ahora estaba seguro, triste aún, pero seguro. A fin de cuentas, no era un sujeto complicado.


End file.
